The present invention relates to a pump, in particular to a vane-type pump, roller-cell pump, or gear pump, having a rotary assembly, which includes, inter alia, a rotor having radially displaceable vanes or rollers, or gear wheels, and having a drive shaft, the drive shaft and the rotor, respectively a gear wheel, being interlinked by a toothing on the drive shaft and on the rotor, respectively on the gear wheel, for purposes of rotational entrainment.
Pumps of this kind are generally known. In this context, the pumps have toothed-shaft connections having involute flanks according to DIN 5480 or spline-shaft connections having straight flanks according to DIN 5463. Neither type of connection exhibits axial convexity on the toothing, so that it is not possible to compensate for any skewed position among the drive partners. Moreover, due to the minimal clearance between the tooth flanks, torsional shocks from the drive shaft are transmitted, undamped, to the drive partners, thereby promoting wear on the drive partners.